lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch
The crystal in the Bovary Lake carry the prosperity of wood elves for hundreds of thousands of years, and reflecting that encounter triggered by accident, which should never exist in his life. Seeking the Truth Requirements * Pigeon Crest * Singer-Pink * Singer-Blue Prize * Twin Serenade * 20000 * 20 Summary After hearing Iris's story, Nikki, Ace, Bobo, and Momo are curious and want to learn more about Chloris. They decide to deviate from their original plan of going to Wasteland, and get off at Ymilan, Pigeon, instead in order to look him up in the library. Expand for script. *(Ymilan Station, Pigeon Kingdom. Iris disappeared from the sight of Nikki's party with the unfinished story.) *'Momo:' Nikki, I still cannot get my mind off the words of Iris before she left. *'Ace:' Yeah, so now we deviate from the original plan and get off the train at Ymilan Station. And we are hesitant about our next stop: *'Ace:' The grassland by the lake in Pigeon Forest that Iris talked about, or United Library of Pigeon Kingdom where we can look up the truth about Chloris and Flora... *'Bobo:' Ace, aren't you curious? *'Ace:' Yes, of course I am... *'Momo:' Then, let's go to the United Library and find it out! *'Ace:' OK, after all, it is quite a distance from here to Pigeon Forest, and we don't know whether we are lucky enough to meet the elves there. *'Momo:' Right, let's go. I might have a taste of the fine grilled fish of Ymilan as well! I've wanted to try it for long! *'Bobo:' Is that your real purpose? Challenge in the Library Prize * 20000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. *(Reception of the United Library of Pigeon Kingdom) *'Librarian:' Hello, nice to meet you. Can I help you? *'Nikki:' Hello, I'd like to find some information about the Forest Elf. Do you have something relative here? *'Librarian:' Forest Elf... Guardian of Pigeon Forest... We do have some records about this old race. *'Librarian:' If you don't mind, may I know why you are interested in them? *'Nikki:' We heard a touching story on the international train. It's about Chloris, Prince of the Forest Elf. *'Librarian:' Prince Chloris is of noble descent. The file is not open for the public. *'Bobo:' Pigeon Kingdom is truly a place that worships descent a lot... *'Ace:' We never mean to be disrespectful. We just heard about Prince Chloris on our journey, and we'd like to know more about him. *'Librarian:' This lady has purple hair and purple eyes. You must be from a pure and noble family... OK, I can make an exception for you. *'Librarian:' Send one of you to take the pure and elegant style challenge and if you win, you can get the books you want. *'Ace:' Thank a lot, but I don't think that purity and nobility are always related to a family. *'Momo:' Come on! We just want to borrow a book! *'Nikki:' I guess it must be a very valuable classic. *'Librarian:' Will you take the challenge or not? *'Bobo:' Of course. The style you required is a piece of cake for Nikki! The Prince of Tree Elves Prize * 20 * Fantasy Garden Summary Expand for script. *(Nikki wins finally. The Librarian guides them into the VIP reading room and retrieves the records about Prince Chloris.) *(There are refreshments provided. The sun shines trough the french window at the side, accompanied by the glazed lamps inside the room. Outside, it is full of green.) *'Bobo:' Wow! It's really just a reading room? *'Librarian:' All the relevant books are here. After reading, you may leave them here and leave. *'Librarian:' For any inquiry, please touch the button at the desk corner and we are at your service. *'Nikki:' Thank you. *'Momo:' Come on, let's find the story about Flora! *'Nikki:' Momo! Although there are only four of us, keep your voice down in the quiet reading room... *'Ace:' There are not many books. I think we can start from the first one... *'Momo:' Do you remember that Iris said that Chloris would sleep for a century? *'Momo:' I wondered who would guard the forest after he fell asleep. It turns out he and another prince who would take turns to guard and sleep! *(When Bobo and Nikki are hesitating about which book to start from, Momo has opened the ancient book on the top.) *'Nikki:' Prince Lakris... When Chloris is asleep, Lakris leads the Forest Elf warriors to guard the forest. *'Ace:' To prevent the evil forces from invading, Lakris set a seal outside the banyan forest at the north bank of Lake Bovaly where Chloris slept... *'Nikki:' During the sleep, Chloris gets to know what Lakris experienced though the frontlet worn by him... *'Bobo:' Isn't it romantic? They cannot get to see each other because they sleep in turn, but they know everything the other experiences! *'Ace:' The elves are really mysterious and powerful. I wonder who recorded these stories... *'Momo:' Bobo! Look! It is not the case that Chloris and Lacres have never met! *(Momo points at one passage in the book, describing the only accidental meeting of the two princes in all their lives...) Unexpected Guest Alternate name: Uninvited Guest Requirements * 12 * 11 * 5 * 3 Prize Twin Serenade upgrades to Wood Elves' Ballad Summary Expand for script. *(In year 60 of the New Era, Chloris lies in a huge banyan hole, surrounded by the water of Lake Bovary.) *'Chloris:' (In sleep) Oh, beautiful water elf, why do you flush every time you meet Lakris? *(Through the frontlet, Chloris sees that Lakris comes to her habitat again and tells her the happy love stories that he has read in books.) *'Chloris:' (In sleep) Am I too cold? Those Forest Elf soldiers seem to be very close to Lakris too. There is s always a topic for them to talk with Lakris... *(Prince Lakris is cheerful, just the opposite of Chloris. He always smiles when he tells stories and jokes to the water elf.) *'???:' Hello, can you hear me? Are you OK? *'Chloris:' (Something touches him) Who? *(Chloris has to pull himself back to the reality. He opens his eyes slowly, trying to see who breaks into the seal.) *'Chloris:' Who, are, you? (Chloris asks coldly with alert eyes after seeing clearly that someone is lying on his chest, seemingly crying.) *'???:' You, you are not dead! It is just great! Babbi is almost scared to death by you! *'Chloris:' You're...too noisy... Trial-I Requirements * 8 * 6 * 4 * 3 Prize Spirit Poem levels up to Level 2 (Mature attribute rating increases from 200 to 500 points) The Only Love Requirements * Blue Maid * Sweet Moment * Sweet Moment-Golden * Sweet Moment-Pink * Sweet Moment-Brown Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(So, after a sleep of 80 years, Chloris is woken up by this unexpected guest.) *(He looks at him --there are two little deep dimples on a round face and his big eyes are staring into him-- it is a lovely dwarf...) *'???:' I am Babbi. What is your name? Why are you sleeping here? *'Chloris:' You shouldn't come here. *'Babbi:' Eh... What's this place? I really did not mean to...sorry... *'Chloris:' Chloris. *'Babbi:' Eh?! You are Chloris, Prince of the Forest Elf! You were just...(Babbi seems to realize something and panic fills her eyes.) *'Babbi:' I, I really did not mean to interrupt! Just my father asked me to find some crystals by the lake. He is to design ornaments for my mother for the Moonhalf Banquet... *'Babbi:' I don't quite remember how I found my way here... *'Chloris:' ... *'Babbi:' I, I thought you were injured and fainted, so I... Sorry! *'???:' What is going on?! Chloris, why are you awake? Are you OK? *'Chloris:' !!!! *(Seeing a tall figure appearing at the entrance of the hole, Babbi becomes terribly scared, knowing that he's made a huge mistake.) *'Babbi:' He, hello... *'Chloris:' Lakris? *'Babbi:' Lacres... Prince of the Forest Elves? I... (Babbi, who just stopped crying, bursts into tears again.) *(Watching the dwarf who is shrinking in the corner as if this could make him invisible, Chloris shook his head helplessly and looks to Prince Lakris.) *'Lakris:' Chloris, it seems that the accidental break-in of this little dwarf has waken you up from sleep. Don't get up. Waking up from sleep is too harmful to your body. *'Chloris:' Eh... I don't feel anything uncomfortable except for a little weakness. Thanks to the little dwarf, we meet finally. *'Lakris:' I have sensed your waking vaguely, so I rushed over in case of anything. The seal is intact, so it turns out to be a dwarf... *'Chloris:' I can feel that he means no harm, or... *'Lakris:' Or the moment he touches the seal, it would automatically attack the intruders! (Lakris smiles all the time as he speaks.) *'Babbi:' I really did not mean to... *'Lakris:' We are not blaming you, don't be afraid. How about leaving with me later? Dwarf's Choice Prize * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(It is difficult for Lakris and Chloris to meet, so Chloris insists on chatting with him for a little longer, and Babbi is sent to the dwarves by elf warriors.) *'Dwarf A:' Have you heard? Babbi woke up the sleeping elf prince! How dare he mess with the elf, what a nerve... *'Dwarf B:' Of course I have. I also know that the elf prince is Chloris, who is said to speak and act coldly. *'Dwarf A:' Babbi is so lucky that he could return alive after disturbing the Elf Prince! *'Dwarf B:' But they have already come to us! Now every Forest Elf is itching to throw Babbi into a witherwood cage. *'Dwarf B:' His father flew into such a fury at him. Even the village head went to their house seriously, and stayed there for long! *'Dwarf A:' Babbi has got into such a big trouble. No wonder his father was angry! *(Babbi squats under his roof, listening the passers-by discuss his trouble.) *'Babbi:' (Whispers) Father has been reluctant to take a look at me after I returned. He did not bring me to the village banquet either. All is because Babbi woke up Prince Chloris... *'Babbi:' Father, Prince Chloris is very weak now. Can we restore him? *'Father:' (Designing a new ornament.) The Forest Elf was waked up from sleeping. Then, there is no way for Chloris to restore without the legendary Fruit of the Holy Spirit. *'Father:' He cannot fully restore his power even after he finishes three-hundred-year sleep. *'Babbi:' ... *'Father:' Now you know how serious your trouble is. The arrogant elves now are itching to throw you into a witherwood cage. *'Father:' The Moonhalf Banquet is also canceled because of this... Every dwarf is going mad without wine and dance, though this is secondary for now... *'Babbi:' ...Fruit of the Holy Spirit, where will it be? *'Father:' The legendary magic fruit that can heal all injuries, only god knows where it is. (making the prayer gesture of dwarf) *'Babbi:' Only god knows... *'Father:' However, the elves should only blame themselves. After all, nothing would happen if their seal is strong enough. Son, from now on, do not get out for the sake of your life! *'Father:' And don't ever mess up with those tall and arrogant elves, you heard me? *'Babbi:' What shall I do? *'Babbi:' I caused the weakness of Chloris so I must make up for my mistake! Seeking Answers Requirements * 16 * 13 * 8 * 5 Prize Wood Elves' Ballad upgrades to Century Symphony Summary Expand for script. *(Babbi stands up and dusts himself. He seems to make up his mind...) *'Babbi:' I must find the Fruit of the Holy Spirit to help Chloris recover! Hope he could then forgive me... Everyone says that the god lives in Pamir Forest... *'Babbi:' Right! I am going to find the god! Then I ask him where the Fruit of Holy Spirit is! If Babbit repents of his fault, god must be willing to help... *(He creeps out of the door when Father is not at home.) *'Dwarf C:' Babbi, where are you going? To mess up with the elves again? I think you'd better stay home before your father goes crazy again, hahahah... *'Babbi:' Thanks for your kind remind. I am just wandering. I can take care of myself. *(Without talking much with others, Babbi is going away from home.) *'Babbi:' Lord of Forest, dwarf Babbi is repenting his fault here. Due to my inadvertent mistake, Chloris, the Prince of Elf's long sleep was disturbed and thus became very weak... *'Babbi:' Babbi hopes to find the Fruit of the Holy Spirit to help Chloris restore his power. If the Lord God can forgive Babbi, please guide me to where the fruit grows... *(Pamir Forest in the north. Thick branches of the lush forest quiver in the howling north wind, which seems to shallow the little body of Babbi...) Trial-II Requirements * 12 * 11 * 6 * 4 Prize Spirit Poem levels up to Level 3 (Mature attribute rating increases from 500 to 800 points) Prince's Decision Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(At the bank of Lake Bovary, a forest elf warrior interrupts the conversation of the two princes.) *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Prince Lakris, Prince Chloris. *'Lakris:' What's the matter? *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Babbi's father came to us for his missing child. Dwarves say that it's elves who imprisoned the boy. *'Lakris:' What?! *'Chloris:' !!! Are there any clues about Babbi? *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' One of our men saw him heading toward Pamir Forest. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' But the dwarves didn't accept this. They insist that we made up this to fob them off. After all, Pamir Forest is such a forbidden land that people who went there never come back... *'Lakris:' Go tell Babbi's father, we will bring his boy back. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Yes, your highness. *'Lakris:' (Turns to Chloris) The seal has been strengthened. There will be no more trespassers. You should go on sleeping. *'Chloris:' Let me go with you. *'Lakris:' Fine, let's go together, to bring this lovely little Babbi back! -- but you should stay with me all the time and never use your power rashly. Tears and Prejudice Requirements * 18 * 15 * 10 * 7 Prize Century Symphony upgrades to Diamond Aria Summary Expand for script. *(Chloris and Lakris come to Pamir Forest.) *Lakris communicated with the trees in the forest, trying to find the trace of the little dwarf. *'???:' Woo...Woo...Woo...(Whimpering) *'Chloris:' Lakris, listen. Someone is crying... *'Lakris:' It's Babbi! Let's hurry there! *'Chloris:' Yeah. *(In the front, they found Babbi crying. All of his prayers went unanswered and in the mist of the forbidden forest, Babbi got lost.) *'Chloris:' Babbi, are you OK... *'Babbi:' ...Your Highness! Prince Chloris, why are you here... You must be very weak. Why don't you go to sleep... It's all my fault... *'Lakris:' If we did not come, how could you get back home? *'Babbi:' I... I just want to find the Fruit of Holy Spirit to heal your body... *'Babbi:' But the god didn't answer me and I cannot find it myself... Am I forsaken by god after all the mistakes I made... *'Chloris:' Babbi, listen to me. You've made an unintentional mistake. Nobody could blame you for this, no matter he is elf, dwarf, or god. *'Babbi:' But everybody... *'Chloris:' You are only an excuse, and the true reason for our conflicts is that we don't understand each other. *'Chloris:' Elves think that dwarves indulge in music, jewelry, and banquet, while dwarves think that elves are cold and lofty. It's just the two races are too different. *'Lakris:' However, like the attributes in the design, they are all equal. We elves are good at elegant and pure designs, *'Lakris:' While dwarves' achievements in lively and cute are exceptional... These attributes, like characters and preferences, should be treated equally. *'Chloris:' (Toward Babbi) The prejudice between the two races makes you who made a genuine mistake the victim. *'Chloris:' Elves accuse dwarves of being abrupt and stupid while dwarves mistake elves are too revengeful... But actually, your inadvertent mistake should not arouse so many troubles. *'Lakris:' You'd better speak less. We should not let you stay awake for so long... Let's go back. *'Babbi:' Prince Chloris, thank you. Babbi will try his best to find the Fruit of the Holy Spirit to help you recover... *'Chloris:' That fruit is only a legend. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine with Lakris protecting me. Strength of Tolerance Requirements * Mist Forest * Mist Forest-Rare * Mist Forest-Epic * Dark Forest-Epic * Fairy Tale * Fairy Tale-Rare * Fairy Tale-Epic Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Chloris and Lakris returned Babbi back home and before all the dwarves, Chloris put a beautiful cape of flowers around Babbi's shoulders.) *'Chloris:' Babbi is an example here that we all should learn from because he is only one who can put away all the prejudices between dwarves and elves. His eyes are as clear as Lake Bovaly. *'Babbi:' Thank you. *(Elves who once blamed Babbi and dwarves who slandered elves race bowed their heads in shame...) *(Year 680, New Era. The VIP reading room of the United Library of Pigeon Kingdom) *'Momo:' I didn't expect that the elf princes who alternate their duties would meet accidentally because of dwarf Babbi. *'Ace:' Indeed. According to the records, Chloris continued with his sleep after getting back to the banyan hole, while after 20 years of hard work, Babbi became the best dwarf designer. *'Nikki:' Babbi kept waiting by the banyan when Chloris was going to wake up. He knew that the prince would wake up with weakened power because of his fault 20 years ago. *'Nikki:' Therefore, Babbi decided to try his best to stay with Chloris, and proffer his best work -- an elf frontlet specially made for Chloris... *'Bobo:' Unexpectedly, Chloris accepted his present and merged it with his own frontlet. Lakris who was asleep also shared the joy. *'Momo:' It is a story full of twists and turns... I wonder what will happen to Prince Chloris later? *'Nikki:' We will find out after we finish reading all these books... *'Momo:' So, when will we go to eat grilled fish! Inner Resonance Prize * Breeze and Flower * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Forest Elf warriors escorted Babbi back to the village. Lakris prepares to strengthen the seal for Chloris's sleep.) *'Chloris:' Lakris, hold on, we... *'Lakris:' I know what you are thinking about. In fact, I am also surprised that we met in this way... *'Chloris:' Nice to meet you. *'Lakris:' Me, too. Though we can know each other's experiences through the frontlet, we never had a chance to sing a sacred psalm to each other under the moonlight.) *'Lakris:' Nor did we have the chance to talk about out infinite love of The Elf Epic. *(No need for more words. Just a smile is enough. Their rapport is beyond common sense.) *'Lakris:' I didn't expect that there is one day that you don't have to know what my world is like through the frontlet. Let me guess what's in your mind? You must be thinking of... *'Lakris:' Just kidding. You should get relaxed occasionally and tell some jokes. *'Lakris:' You must be thinking that we could share the memory of forest elf race hidden in the elf frontlets for thousands of years. *'Chloris:' Besides, we could discuss how to guard this land. Combine your wisdom with mine... How amazing! *(Chloris seems to be led by the excitement of Lacres, revealing a long lost smile...) Category:Dreamland